


At Last

by cardinalwrites



Category: Disney - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Canon verse, Dean and Cas go on a hunt in disney, Destiel - Freeform, Disney, Ficlet, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, flynn rider - Freeform, rapunzel - Freeform, small fight scene, supernatural one shot, tangled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4792463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardinalwrites/pseuds/cardinalwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas track a demon to Disney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Last

“Remember, we’ve got a case here.”

Cas barely hears Dean over the sounds of screaming children as the 3 PM Celebration parade scoots into Main Street USA. They’d been tracking a demon with a children obsession all across Orlando only to end up at “The Happiest Place on Earth.” Sam had stayed behind to do more research on where the demon’s next target would be while Dean thought it’d be a good idea to sneak their way into the Magic Kingdom.

“Dean,” Cas made the elder Winchester stop. “I do not understand why there are giant ducks and mice dancing atop oversized presents.”

Dean huffed out a laugh as he turned and looked at the angel. Because his usual attire might make him out to be a, in Sam’s words, “creepy pervert dude,” Cas was now sporting Dean's old Star Wars shirt along with some normal busted blue jeans. If it weren’t for the bags under his eyes, Dean would say Cas looked like a 20 year old that made a wrong turn on his way to Star Wars Weekend. “This place went off the rocker crazy years ago, man. Don’t sweat it.”

If Cas had heard him, he gave no reaction as his eyes continued to follow Mickey and Donald as the parade went by. The duo had stopped just in front of Cinderella Castle as they waited for the crowd to disperse. Hunting was bad enough when there weren't 50,000 people to deal with. Dean looked down at his phone to see a message from Sam:

“Demon has a thing for mermaids apparently. Liked to gank children on boats back in the land before time.”

“Well fan-freaking-tastic” Dean muttered as he put his phone away and surveyed the crowd. This was like finding a needle in a haystack. Why…

His eyes glance over to Cas, who at this point is looking more at a smiling child in the crowd that was waving at Stitch then the overgrown lab rats on the parade floats, his concerned expression replaced with one of content. Dean can’t help but smirk at Cas’s face. Of all the things Cas could be happy about, he chooses a random kid in the crowd.

“The children are appeased here, all without any interference from angels,” Cas says, startling Dean out of his trance. He’d been staring at the angel long enough for the people around him to start smiling and for Castiel to notice him. Dammit…

Castiel glanced over to him and continued. “What magic is at work here that renders these souls so free of sadness and neglect?” He has a look of pure bewilderment, sending Dean into a sudden fit of laughter. An angel that has never heard of Disney. Just what Dean needed. 

“Two words, Cas: Mickey Mouse.” 

Once enough people have cleared out that the air is breathable again, Dean finds a map of Magic Kingdom and looks for Ariel’s Grotto. “The demon is in Fantasyland,” he tells Castiel as they make their way through Cinderella’s castle and out next to the Peter Pan ride. Cas is only half listening as he takes in as much as he can. In the tunnel are mosaic walls depicting scenes of princesses being awoken or married to their princes. Cas stops just in front of one that has a blonde-haired woman in a giant purple tower.

Dean joins him a few minutes later after having realized that the wayward angel was no longer at his side. He looks up to see Rapunzel smiling down at a blue-clothed Flynn Rider at the base of the tower, Pascal right by her side. The way the entire painting is set up is an engineering marvel, though Dean will never admit that out loud.

“She has your eyes.”

Dean almost jumps at the sound of Castiel’s voice. He’d been lost in thought over how long it must’ve taken to make just the damn chameleon. “Wh-what?”

“The woman in the tower. She has the same deep green that is found in your eyes,” Cas repeats as if they were talking about a case and not Dean’s freaking eyes. Did Cas just flirt? Do angels even do that? Cas turns at that moment and all Dean can see are the ocean eyes of the fallen angel. “Who is this woman?” Cas asks.

Dean regains his composure, well-versed in Cas and his perpetual stare down routine. “Her name’s Rapunzel. She’s got a crazy amount of hair and is stuck up in a tower waiting to be set free.” Dean then points to Flynn. “That fella down there is Flynn Rider, her knight in shining armor. He saves her when she’s hurt.”

Cas says nothing for a while and simply stares at Dean, his usual confused look now plastered on his face as his eyebrows knit together in thought. Whatever Cas is thinking, he’s not sharing, so what is Dean to do but stare back? Out of the corner of his eye Dean can start making out the people staring at them, two men with no children around just staring at each other. Yeah, there’s a thought for their children, Dean thinks. Upon realizing this Dean looks away and starts walking, map in hand, to a big marooned boat next to a giant mine ride, face somewhat red from the attention. 

Sensing Cas right behind him Dean starts talking, “Sam says the demon has a mermaid fetish. Considering it likes to jump meat suits I’m willing to bet it’s found a certain red head with a killer voice.”

Castiel merely nods, apparently lost in thought, as they make their way to the entrance of the grotto that is the meet and greet place for Ariel, princess of the sea. Luckily there were not a lot of people both in line as well as in the grotto itself, therefore getting in and passing in with “VIP” badges was not too difficult. They got the workers on duty to close the line for “a private session with the mermaid before Cas and Dean went in.

Dean entered first and immediately noticed that the usually cheering Ariel was not in her Disney mood. She was just finishing a forced smile with the children before them when she caught sight of the angel and the former Knight of hell. Without skipping a beat the demon jumped from her seat and bounded straight for Dean, a concealed knife now in tow. Since it was Disney and it had already been so difficult getting in to the park, Dean had been forced to leave Ruby’s knife back home and only had holy water with him, making this one of his least favorite moments in his life. 

At this point with Castiel getting the room clear it was just him and the not-so-happy Ariel. Dean evaded the first swing of the knife and moved to lock the demon in a chokehold, thus rendering both arms useless. He sprinkled what as much holy water on her as he could while still holding Ariel’s hands, prompting a shriek from the now very angry mermaid.

“You think it will be that easy, Winchester?” an ear-grating voice says. Just then the demon screams violently, tearing at Dean’s ear drums and forcing him to let go. Man, Ariel had pipes…

Before Dean could regain his hearing he was met with a jarring jab to his head, sending him reeling backward and onto the rock-hard grotto floor. Seeing black taking up his vision, Dean attempts to get out of the demon’s knife range when he feels a hand on his shoulder push him gently but swiftly out of reach and onto one of the higher outcrops of the grotto. Dean landed with a soft thud before he peered over the edge at the battle beneath him. Dean had regained the ability to see a little clearly just in time to see Cas raising his hand to the Ariel’s head. 

Dean shielded his eyes as the angel expelled the demon from the poor woman it was possessing and leaned over to see where Castiel and the woman were now standing, the woman now in Castiel’s arms. “She good?” Dean asked, voice somewhat pained.

“This woman will be fine, just slightly dazed,” came even Cas’s response. 

Dean nodded before he tried to get up, a grunt escaping his mouth as he realized the demon had stabbed his stomach. 

In less than a heartbeat Cas was above him and before Dean could protest he was in Castiel’s arms as the angel assessed the wound.

“Dammit, Cas! Don’t move me!” Was all Dean could say as his brain processed the events. His eyes were now locked with Castiel’s as the angel gently set him down again as if he was an egg, Dean’s head now propped up against Cas’s shoulder as Cas laid a hand on Dean’s waist.

“This might sting,” Cas whispered in what little room was between them as his grace ebbed into Dean’s wound. Within seconds Dean felt a pang before the pain was gone. He stared straight at Cas as a faint light came from where his hand touched Dean’s stomach.

“Th-thanks, Cas…” Dean never took his eyes off of the angel.

Cas turns his head just enough to look at Dean head on. There is a brief pause in which nothing is said, the only words being their personal thoughts. After what seems like eons Cas finally speaks. “Does this make me Flynn Rider?” he smiles shyly, waiting for Dean to respond.

Dean’s gaze traveled to Cas’s lips as his own formed a smile. He’s tired of dancing around it and makes of his mind. “Well if Rapunzel stole my eyes I should at least steal her man.” He says the last words just as their lips connect.

The Happiest Place on Earth, indeed.


End file.
